


Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson Part 2

by SwampWitch333



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Military, No Lesbians Die, Other, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: This is Part 2 of Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan FergusonAlternate Universe.Vera and Joan are military veterans in this one.This segment is Joan and Vera.I do not own the rights to any names, this is for fun and entertainment purposes only.Initially i wanted to make the first part longer and stretched out as a one shot, however I'm working on a phone so it's rather difficult as I'm not that tech savvy and can't save progress so i apologize for these "shorts".





	Lance Corporal Vera Bennett meets Sgt Joan Ferguson Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A "military brat" is a term that is used to describe a child or children raised in which at least one of the parents is active duty military. So they are used to moving around to different bases and the military lifestyle. It is not a derogatory word. The 'b.r.a.t.' also standing for 'Born, Raised, and Trained'.
> 
> The acronym eos means 'end of service'.
> 
> A 'brokedick' is someone who is in the military who cannot function well enough to perform regular duties usually due to injury, faking injury to get out of duty, being a fuckup, or a combination of the above.

Vera jolted awake to the sound of thunder, preceding an impending storm. She had dozed off a tad bit, in the middle of reading, a murder mystery she acquired from the thrift store for just spare pocket change, resting in her lap. Wiping at her eyes, she picked up her book squinting to remember where she had left off reading before she dozed and the brazen thunderclap woke her, as if Joan herself had slapped her. She was jarred awake and shook herself. 

Vera loved books and to feel the pages in her hand, the sound they made as she turned them while she read. She loved the smell of books, especially new ones or those that had been well cared for. They had their distinct scent, a book perfume. She thought of Joan. That is a hard read. She thought of Joan's scent, a lavender laundry detergent, smelling her own shirt to see if traces remained from when she hugged Joan goodnight earlier.

Their talk, their kiss, the words spoken. Would Joan pull away again, Vera knew the answer to her own question. It was a push pull. While not exactly healthy, she truly loved Joan, allowing herself to be washed in her tidal moods. There was something about her, the electricity she felt when they touched. Like the storm outside, electricfied before lightning strikes. Vera pictured Joan, statuesque, holding a lightning bolt in one hand and was reminded of Oya, a Goddess in Santeria, who is a fierce woman warrior, associated with storms and change.  
Vera was not religious, yet her battle buddy in boot camp at Parris Island had been into Santeria and various religions that were not mainstream fascinated her to an extent.

Joan fascinated her, electrifying Vera with her touch, being in her presence or talking with her had led to Vera being tongue tied, for she was very shy to begin with. She engaged in 'Joan worship', she joshed with herself. 

At age 18, Vera had joined the Marine Corps, eager for the fastest escape away from her abusive mother, Rita.  
Who would have ever thought shy little Vera "stinky pants" was trained and could shoot and kill with an M16, a K-bar, or with her hands. Her mother, Rita had bitched at her, belittling her, saying she was "just like her father".

Another thing she had in common with Joan. They both were military "brats" (not literally brats; just a slang term used) born to military men who had fought in the same forgotten war. There was an age gap between Vera's parents, her father having been over a decade older than her mother, who had her later on in life when she was in her early thirties. Neither their fathers had been drafted, both had joined on their own accord. Different branches, different men, from what little Joan had spoke of her father.

Vera had given her loyalty to Joan. She rarely did this, in fact if she thought about it, it was the third time. The first was with a lone childhood friend, the second to the military; the Marine Corps to serve her country. Now to Joan, who had kissed her earlier. Shivering at the thought, not cold, it gave Vera a shiver that lept up her spine to bounce off the nape of her neck to her head. She realized she had left her sweatshirt over Joan's house.

She touched her lips as if to relive the kiss of Joan. What an intoxicating, woman. Vera couldn't explain what exactly attracted them. She admired Joan's display of strength. She found her attractive. Joan wielded power that had an aura around her such so, as if one were to step out of line, she'd crush them.

Vera thought to herself, 'will she crush me for bringing out emotions in her?' She knew Joan kept deep emotions locked away. It seemed as if sometimes Vera would find the key to unlock Joan, catch a glipse of the raw Joan behind those dark depths, only to lose the key again, for her face returning to it's normal emotionless look. Especially when it came to 'them'.

Joan had been hurt and abused by others in the past. Vera could tell the feelings were mutual somewhat. It was not completely one sided. Despite Joan's flirtiness and saying "i love you" to Vera, she wondered how deep Joan's emotions could go if she were able to cross her moat and crumble her walls. Vera made note to herself to Google some psychology to see if she could even begin to attempt to figure out Joan. 

Vera's eyes got heavy and she slid a bookmark into place, and dragged herself towards her bedroom into her bed. She thought of Joan, if she were lucky maybe she'd dream of her.

 

Vera awoke the next day, with a slight headache. Turning on her small coffee maker, she downed an aspirin with a gulp of orange juice straight from the jug. It was chilling and refeshing going down. She poured herself a small glass, returning the jug to the refrigerator.

She glanced at the time. She had a couple hours to kill before she was to be at the DAV. Vera read the news on her laptop while drinking her coffee, then jumped in the shower. She had debated texting Joan, yet figured it best to just wait until she saw her. Joan texted in short handed quick words. Not usually sentences. Vera didn't mind. Some things stay ingrained in people.

 

Arriving at the DAV/VFW, Vera saw Joan's car parked in it's regular spot and smiled. Walking into the building, cold air hitting her, the familiar whoosh of the automatic doors welcomed her.  
She felt her nerves start in on her, her hands a little shaky. 

The lack of cars outside preluded a slow day. Vera poked her head inside the office smiling and watching Joan until the powerful woman looked up, acknowledging Vera, a slight grin, her dark eyes glimmering softy, beaming back.

"Hey", Vera greeted softly, "Slow day?"

"Hi Vera! Yes, we are lucky." Joan raised her eyebrows. "Have a seat."

Vera took the chair in front of Joan's desk, placing her bag at her feet. It felt as if Joan penetrated her very soul with her gaze, and she figured only she felt this way. She stared back, entranced, knowing the other was aware she adored her. Vera wanted so badly to talk about the kiss they shared the other night, yet knew the topic was off-limits.

"Vera, your hands are shaking, are you alright?"

Vera looked down at her hands then back to Joan. "Sometimes they do that, i don't know, maybe it's medication.." Vera made excuses and couldn't look Joan in the eye. It was as if nothing slipped past Joan.

"Do you want a coffee?", Vera asked.

"No, no thank you. I've had a few cups already and have a water here.", Joan was jotting something on paperwork and glanced back to Vera, "Thank you for the offer, though."

Vera went and made herself coffee. She bit her lip, then licking her lips, sighed. She took out her chapstick and seemed to douse her lips in it.

 

Joan was watching Vera from the doorway, unbeknownst to Vera. Her little 'mini self' had poured a cup of coffee from the large maker in the kitchen of the DAV. She watched Vera sigh, wondering if something distressed her? Depressed her? She struggled in her mind to find the exact word. Vera was not her normal chipper self. Everyone had their days she understood, yet she didn't like to see Vera hurt or upset. If she did it tended to triggered her 'knight in shining armor' syndrome. She'd do whatever she could to help Vera. She thought back to the time Vera had come in upset, on the verge of tears, it had freaked her out. She had calmed her down that time, consoling her, offering advice, a hug, a solution. Whatever it took to erase the hurt out of Vera.  
Why did she care so much? Joan pushed the question out of her head, she couldnt- wouldn't go there.

"Think you put on enough chapstick, Vera?", she said dryly.

Vera, startled for a second, then smiled, "Want some?" She raised the chapstick towards Joan in an offering.

"Ha.", Joan quipped yet with softness in her eyes, she made certain Vera knew she was joking with her kindly. It was something they both did. Vera would do the same, to ensure her words came out correctly and she wouldn't offend Joan. 

Joan walked over, "Are you feeling alright?" 

Vera nodded meeting, their eyes mating, "This morning when i woke up i had a headache, yet it went away."

"I just want to make sure your okay.", reassured Joan.

Hearing the automatic swoosh of an announcing human, they locked eyes and turned towards the kitchen door, pearing out into the general area. Channing walked in, looked around, then tossed down a large pile of papers onto a table.

"Hello.", Joan greeted him out of politeness.

Vera merely smiled and waved haphazardly. Channing likely thought she was simple minded. 

"Oh hey there, didn't see you.", Channing appeared distracted.

Joan turned and lightly touched Vera's arm, "Let's go back to the office.", she whispered in a low tone.

Vera followed Joan back into the service officer's officer quarters. 

"Are you going to Channing's meeting tonight?", Vera remembered that Channing had some shrink coming in for ptsd.

"I'll go with You, if you'd like.", responded Joan. "Would you like that?"

"Yes!", Vera's face lit up like a thousand lightbulbs, "Thank you, Joan, I'd really appreciate that."

"It's a date then.", affirmed Joan.

Vera blushed, it always seemed that Joan had x-ray vision, and purposely said suggestive things to watch her reactions. Whatever the reasoning, she ate up Joan's attention towards her.

"What time is the meeting?", Joan questioned Vera.

Vera realized Joan already knew the answer and was testing her. She could be complex at times, yet had called Vera complex. Maybe they both were.

Vera sipped her coffee, "six o'clock."

"Okay so we've a couple of hours to kill in between. Would you like to go get something to eat, I've also some errands to run if you'd like to accompany me."

"That would be awesome." 

 

Joan had already known Vera's answer, yet she always wanted to be certain. She loved watching the younger woman blush and get flustered, knowing she was the cause. There was something else, something more than just her ego. Joan refused to let her mind wander there. 'Emotions lead to mistakes', the ghost of her father reverberated in her mind. Vera was very special to her and she couldn't quite put a finger on why, she dismissed her thoughts, not wanting to stumble on that battlefield again. 

They chatted for a bit. Vera helped Joan with photocopies, not that she needed help, yet she understood Vera's need to feel worthwhile and her need for her approval, so she allowed her to assist with various things. Some she instructed her with, other's she thanked Vera for, making sure she knew she was appreciated.

 

Clients didn't always make appointments, most all of the time they walked in. Joan and Jake Stewart, whichever service officer was on duty, would help each veteran accordingly.

 

Joan's last client was a young man who had recently eos'd (end of service) out of the army. He had been stuck on a base in the Midwest with a bunch of "brokedicks", and wanted to try to change his discharge status. 

Work having been done for the day, Vera came in to sit with Joan and count the tallies together. Joan usually met with a lot of clients. She was excellent at what she did and knew it. 

"I have to pee", Vera started to get up.

"So do i."

It was entertaining to Vera to be chatting with Joan while pissing a bathroom stall away. Joan, always the Alpha, started peeing first, breaking the ice for Vera's pee to flow.  
They flushed practically the same time, came out and washed their hands looking amused with one another, despite it not being the first or last time they'd been in a bathroom together. Anyone else it would be irrelevant, Vera thought.

Joan gathered together her items, with Vera helping, as was ritual carrying Joan's briefcase for her. They said goodbye to Channing and headed out.

"You must be hungry my dear. Feel like getting a bite?", Joan asked with a sparkle in her eyes, "after that we eat, we can take a look at some shops and i need to pick up bread."

 

Vera's face showed her enthusiasm, "That sounds great!" She loaded Joan's briefcase respectively behind the driver's seat and ran around giddy as a schoolgirl, hopping in the passenger side door, placing Joan's mug into the cup holder.

Joan climbed in the driver's side her lips upturned into a smile, "Ready? Belts on."

Vera was already belted in and thrilled to be spending extra time with Joan.

Joan had a new car and showed the features on it's screen to Vera, putting on different radio stations before settling on one. Somehow she was able to choose the songs. Vera was puzzled as there was no cd, or wires visible. Vera's older car had only a working stock radio, she was lucky the led lit up to show the channel. Joan had showed her how to work the radio, she always explained things, which Vera was grateful for, as it was considerate and showed interest or she'd not bother.

"Vera, you need to gain weight.", Joan darted a concerned look in her direction. 

"You know i eat-"

"You don't eat enough. We need to put some meat on your bones"

Joan, the ever vigilant multitasker, was easily able to drive and watch Vera. She put on a song Vera had texted her a link to days ago, to the smaller woman's surprise. 

"Joan! This is the song i sent you!", gushed Vera.

Joan did not emote, she just nodded. 

These types of actions confused Vera, and she let them go without prying. While Joan would be okay with some kinds of emotional 'issues', when it came such as feelings between 'them' the topic was not up for discussion.

When Joan put 'Hello' by Adele on in the car, it came as a surprise as Vera had sent her that a few days before. Sometimes she would text her links to songs she liked to see if Joan would enjoy them as well and it was a hit or miss; since she had not replied to the text, Vera thought possibly she didn't like the song.

Now she realized this was a 'different' way Joan communicates without saying or showing anything. 

 

They decided upon a local dive for tacos. Joan insisted upon paying despite the fight Vera put up. Vera tried to stick a bill in Joan's back pocket. Pulling it back out victorious, Joan playfully handed it back to her, "Hold onto it." 

On the way to the stores Vera managed to finally sneak it in the glovebox when she thought Joan wasn't looking. 

She knew that Joan saw and allowed her as she knew Vera wanted to pay and she'd always refused to let her, despite the smaller woman's attempts to switch out her credit card with her own on the bill to her playfulness in trying to slip money into her purse or pockets blantantly.

'I will allow her this OncE.', thought Joan, understanding Vera meant well, letting her have a small victory. Despite the large difference in paygrade, her little Vera was insistent every time.

"Are you cold, Vera? I washed your sweatshirt, it's on the backseat."

"Thank you!", reaching around to grab her shirt, Vera huffed it, "What detergent do you use? It smells great!"

Joan's expression hinted at brief amusement before finally replying, "My fabric softener is lavender scented."

Vera looked like she wanted to huff Joan next.  
She hoped she wouldn't act upon it as she'd not know how to react to that. Besides, she thought Vera wouldn't dare.

Joan parked and they went inside a small local owned store to browse. She would point out, comment to Vera about various items, noticing the smaller woman's interest in everything and anything she mentioned. Vera followed her around very closely. Were she to walk off, her poor little mouse would look lost, so she'd beckon Vera towards her. She usually stayed so close, that to any onlookers, it likely appeared they were conspiratorial as they spoke in such hushed whispered tones much of the time.

Vera enjoyed being at Joan's side, not having to worry about what to do, as she took the lead. 

The cashier made the near fatal mistake of asking Joan if Vera was her daughter.

"NO!", spat Joan venomously.

Vera disliked when people were rude an assumed things.

"Can i say we're married if they ask that again.?"

"Ha.", Joan snapped.

 

Before long it was time to be back at the DAV. Joan had changed into a relaxed pair of sweatpants with a matching hooded sweatshirt. Vera thought she looked beautiful.

"I'm only going since you asked me.", she reminded Vera, who looked forever thankful at her.

Channing had invited a therapist, Bridget Westfall to come in and held veterans and some civilians from the auxiliaries with ptsd.

The regular crowd was there, along with some random faces Vera couldn't place.

They greeted Linda and the others. Channing and Bridget Westfall had said something about art therapy and crayons.

"Why don't we all sit in a circle", Bridgett suggested.

"What are we, in kindergarten?!", Vera contened, unable to resist harshly quipping at the thought of crayons and sitting in a circle pissed her off.

"Yeah!", Boomer agreed, crossing her arms to copy Vera's stance.

Joan noticed this of course, her back turned to everyone, she smiled smugly to herself and thought 'Vera, My Vera..full of surprises.' She poured herself a coffee.

Vera had returned to her perpetual side alongside her, having tired of defiance already. 

Joan smiled at her and grabbed her arm gently. "Go grab something to drink."

Vera lightly clasped a hand on either side of Joan's waist, to move tenderly past, in order to reach the drinks.

Having begrudgingly given in to sitting in a circle, the sole comfort being she sat at Joan's side. Vera did not hide her distaste at the childish idea's of Westfall having them use crayons.

Joan figured the therapist got the hint as the mutiny Vera had created earlier led to Booms and Fletch having similar complaints. A cabinet was opened and Channing bestowed upon them paints. Westfall and Franky who decided to help her, started passing out cups of water to everyone. 

Therapist Westfall for whatever reason, the dolt had given her and Vera a cup to share!

"We arE two different people, yoU knoW.", Joan cut into Bridget, exasperated with the behavior of humans today.

Vera echoed her, "One cup is hardly enough for one person." Her knowledge on art to her satisfaction.

Linda Miles was quiet on the other side of her. Joan thought how ridiculous this was, Vera was right.  
She noticed Franky ogling the therapist and rolled her eyes.

Bea sat on a table near the kitchen, resting a foot on a chair, smoking a cigarette, disinterested in the scene playing out before her.

Fletch nudged Booms, who in turn looked at Franky and said something in reply, an unheard joke, laughing along with Fletch.

Vera disliked acrylic paints, preferring oils if she had to choose.

Joan was pleasantly surprised with Vera's evident knowledge of the arts. 

"Now, why don't you all paint something.", suggested Bridget.

"What..?", Boomer was puzzled.

"Something that reflects yourselves.", Bridget added.

"She's got to be kidding.", Joan whispered to Vera, huskily, almost under her breath.

Linda started painting. Joan looked over at her with mirth. Vera rolled her eyes, "This is such a joke. I'm sorry."

"No worries, Vera. It's amusing." Joan winked at her.

Linda had painted a hilarious looking picture of what appeared to be an Indigenous Chief, naming him something unintelligible aloud, Linda claimed it a relative.

Joan and Vera shared a burst of laughter, "Your so white, Linda!", pointed out Joan in jest.

Linda kept a serious pout on her face as if to stick with her story, which made it even more laughable for the two.

Joan painted Super Woman and Vera had painted a woman wielding lightning and flames.

Everyone laughed aside from Bridget when Franky showed off her portrait of what appeared to be..her and Bridget.

Westfall actually held it up as an example.

"Ha. Predictable.", stated Joan, nudging Vera gently, "Let's get out of here."

Vera looked at her relieved, and they took off outside.

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that, i didn't realize-"

"Nonsense, my dear. Now we are aware that it is utter bullshit.", Joan shared a knowing look with Vera.

"Get home safe." Joan reached out, Vera ready to fall into Joan for a tight hug. 

Vera had her arms tight around Joan and did not want to let go. Despite the difference in height their bodies unevenly meshed at the feet, hips, chest, smooshed together as if their lives depended on it. Vera inhaled Joan's scent, intoxicating lavender mixed with her.

"Goodnight Joan", murmured Vera.

"Until next week?"

Vera nodded in rapture of Joan's closeness and deep dark gaze. Yet even in the darkest depths of the ocean, there were creatures that could still see and feel.

Relinguished from the hug, her Vera stared up so lovingly.

Joan thought it would be a long weekend, knowing Vera felt the same.


End file.
